


we are the champions

by antipositive (orphan_account)



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Cockblocking because the ducks have no sense of privacy, Coming Out, Constant pining, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, adam is gay asf, charlie can sing, charlie is bi, charlie is linda's gay best friend, charlies nut allergy makes a lil cameo, lots of making out, modern day AU, more tags are gunna be added definitely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/antipositive
Summary: so chadam doesnt get enough recognition owo(set during and after D3)
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway, mentions of Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau, mentions of dean portman / fulton reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so social distancing really got me making an ao3 account because i have nothing better to do.  
> i also think ive watched more movies in 3 weeks than i have in my life, mighty ducks trilogy included :o

"yeah but the ducks _need_ you, banksie!" charlie huffs, " _i_ need you." 

he'd muttered the last bit, praying adam didn't hear- but of course, he did. the ice rink was pretty empty, which meant every word reverberated off the walls, making the tiniest squeak sound like a shout, which is probably why adam heard.

"you- you what?" adam asks nervously, his helmet now being placed on the floor alongside charlie's. 

"i need you on the team, adam. i can't survive orion's training without you. and neither can the rest of the team." that wasn't strictly true, they'd managed just fine without adam when they were just district five. it was charlie who was the most dependent on adam. they were best friends, but after they'd represented the country and charlie gave adam his place on the team when his wrist had healed, it's because he was desperately, hopelessly in love with his best friend. when they'd won, and adam gave charlie the flag. they looked into each other's eyes for a split second, but charlie felt himself fall in love all over again.

"spazway, please just listen for a minute. i don't _want_ to be on their dumb team. they just kinda.. forced me into it. i'm always gunna be a duck, through and through, and i'm always going to be your best friend." adam explains, his voice and his expression soft. 

charlie looked away, shaking his head. he was trying to hide the tears, because charlie never cried in front of his teammates. "just leave. go be with your varsity friends. we're not ducks anymore, and neither are you." he tried to act angry, but when his voice broke, you could tell he was hurting. just like you could tell he was crying. adam understood he should give charlie time to think, so he just nodded, leaving without another word. 

when he was sure adam had left, charlie grabbed his helmet, fixing it on his head before skating over to the goal. he kept hitting the pucks into the goal, hoping it would relive some sort of stress. he knew if orion found out he was here, hed be dead. you could hear the smash from the puck hitting against the red metal of the goal. charlie was silently crying, his face all red and blotchy. 

" _i told you if he wasn't here he'd be on the ice!_ " charlie hears someone shout before all the lights inside the rink light up. a _verman_. they were all here, and they'd see charlie was upset. 

"c'mon man. it's almost 10 pm. you need sleep, we've got the varsity game tomorrow!" guy calls, to which charlie just shakes his head. 

"go away!" he protests, hitting another puck into the goal. the team all just assumed he was practicing, because charlie had complained about how stressed he was about this game. he hated those varsity assholes. 

* * *

the next day at the game

"you had an unfair advantage last time." charlie hisses, confronting a guy who was about half a foot taller than him. "you had banks."

"well, you can have him back." the varsity player retorts, looking over to the rest of his team. you could see charlie's expression change for a moment, and he looked happy, but quickly changed back to cold and somewhat intimidating. 

and now here they are, pre-match hype in the locker room. after they'd had their talk with the coach, everyone left the room. well, everyone except charlie. 

"c'mon spazway, we're almost on!" averman shouts, and charlie calls back "yeah, just a minute!"

he needed to breathe for a moment. they'd just about escaped having their scholarships revoked, and now this game they were guaranteed to lose. charlie held his helmet in his hands, resting it on his legs. 

"looks like im back on the team, huh?" an all too familiar voice says, the locker room door shutting a second after. charlie didn't even look up to know it as adam. charlie didn't respond, but adam went to sit beside him anyway. and when charlie felt an arm around him, he flinched just a bit. "don't act all friendly, banks. you left us, and you didn't even look back." charlie mutters, obviously not knowing the full story.

"well, i'll make this quick because we've got five minutes before we're on." adam begins, now moving his hands down this his knees, charlie's own hands staying firmly on top of his helmet. "you know why i'm back? and don't say it's because they forced me to. i quit varsity. they're assholes, and they treat you guys like garbage. like i said yesterday, im a duck through and through. i love this eam, you're all my best friends. eden hall is shit, and we all know it. but you guys make it bearable. especially you, charlie. you're my best friend, and i absolutely hate seeing you upset. i came back because i care about you and this team too much." adam explains, now meeting charlie's eyes. 

_now's the time, charlie. kiss him. do it._ charlie's mind screamed at him, but he didn't think he had the guts. he opened his mouth, about to speak, before he felt a pair of lips on his. it was an awful kiss, honestly. open mouthed and very unplanned. but it was everything charlie could've ever wanted, because it was adam. after a moment which was, in charlies opinion, way too short, adam pulled away, his face red with embarrassment. charlie had a faint smile on his face, and before either of them could say anything, charlie pressed his lips against adam's once again, cupping adam's face with his hand. this kiss was a hell of a lot better. it was softer, but had more sincerity in it, and neither of them seemed to be caught by surprise now. after like 10 seconds, charlie was the one to pull away this time, keeping their foreheads touching. "we'd better get to the game-" he whispers, looking into adam's eyes. 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay they won!   
> but now spazway and banksie have to short their shit out

charlie _really_ needed to tell linda about what happened in the locker room. he did like her, but he knew adam always came first. 

when charlie saw linda at the side of the rink, he skated over to meet her. "nice game, charlie!" she smiles, moving to kiss his cheek. adam saw this and glanced over, not taking his eyes away, not even when charlie pushed himself back a little. "hey linda uh.. i dont think this is an appropriate conversation to have here of all places but i think we need to." he starts, sighing and watching linda's expression turn into a confused one. adam couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell what was about to happen. adam was good at that, reading people's body language and facial expressions to interpret a situation rather than listening to words. 

"i was thinking.. for a while. and i think i might be bisexual." no charlie, stop lying. "ok, i _am_ bisexual. i know it for a fact."

"okay?" linda replies, eyebrow raised "so you being bi means i can't kiss you? you made it seem that you liked me like that." 

"yes, i do. really i do - but i think i'm in love with my best friend, linda. and love comes before crushes." he explains, looking down at his skates nervously. she was going to hate him.

"are they on the team?" linda asks, to which charlie nods. "is it her?" she asks, gesturing over to julie. charlie didn't even have to look to know she was wrong. 

"no, its not."

"c'mon charlie, you didnt even look. how'd you know if i'm wrong?"

"because it's banks. you know.. adam. a _guy._ and i can't tell him that i love him, even though he kissed me like.. on the mouth before the game." charlie explains, all too quickly. his hand movements were exasperated and over the top, and you could tell he wasn't understanding his own emotions. 

"wait? he kissed you? then go tell him how you feel!" linda urges him. she was handling this situation surprisingly well, and charlie wasn't very sure why she was so calm. adam was watching them intently, trying to figure out what was going on.

with another five minutes of back and forth argument about why charlie should tell adam, he finally gave in, sighing. "you owe me, linda." he grins, shaking his head before hugging her. maybe they could just be friends..? that'd work, right?

* * *

"adam..." charlie starts, throwing himself down on his bunk. he'd roomed with adam ever since they got to eden hall, and he didn't mind it one bit. 

"charlie, if you're going to talk about before the match, just don't." adam replies, grabbing his textbook and goes to sit down on his bed. he didn't wanna talk about it, because he'd end up saying too much.

"linda tried to kiss me, i don't know if you saw. but then i told her i was bisexual, and i couldn't date her for... reasons." charlie says, looking down at adam. everything was upside down, but banksie was still perfect. adam looks up, seeing charlie there his stomach flipped with nervousness. 

"spazway.. come sit down." adam says simply, moving his textbook and patting a space opposite him for charlie to sit. and, ten seconds later, charlie found himself trying not to just get lost in adam's eyes. 

"charlie, you're my best friend, man. and i couldn't ask for anyone better." _here it comes. here comes the friend zoning._ charlie thinks to himself. "and i'm shit scared because i know that i want you to be more than just that. that's why i kissed you. i hoped you'd take the hint. and then you kissed back, and i got my hopes up, but then i saw you with linda and it seemed like you really like her." adam explains, his hands actually shaking a little. charlie looks around nervously, trying to comprehend what was actually said. after a moment of uncomfortable silence, charlie meets adam's eyes and a gentle smile spreads across his face. without even another thought, charlie meets adam's lips for the third time today. this time, though, he was a lot more gentle and sincere with it. it was a way of telling adam he felt the same without actually speaking. this kiss went on for just over a minute, and charlie only pulled away because he needed air. he'd never kissed anyone before, let alone a boy. 

"banksie-" charlie starts, making sure their foreheads were still pressed together. he was speaking extremely quietly, and his breathing was probably louder than his actual voice. "the team. should we tell them?" he asks, to which adam replies simply by just shaking his head. "not yet, charlie. i mean, _we_ don't even know what's going on yet, do we?" adam asks, his voice as soft and polite as ever. 

"all i know is.." charlie whispers, his eyes practically glowing "i'd love it if you were my boyfriend-" 

"i'd be honored." adam replies, laughing under his breath before placing a quick kiss on charlie's lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a h im so sorry the chapters are so short, i end them at a time i feel is appropriate, but they're probably going to get longer i swear


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys come out to the team -  
> and their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fr i had a whole chapter written already but my dumbass forgot to save it  
> also hmu on my tumblr @c0nway

"banksie, are you _sure_ you wanna tell them? i mean, you were the one who said to wait." charlie asks, an look of part confusion and part concern on his face. adam had said for them to meet at the ice rink straight after school finished, and there was adam waiting for him. they'd been there for about half an hour, and it was because he wanted the rest of the team to come meet them, because he wanted to tell them about him and charlie. 

thankfully enough though, charlie had agreed. and everyone else was scheduled to meet them at the ice ten minutes from then. they weren't practicing, obviously, so pretty much everyone had showed up in their pyjamas.

once, finally, everyone had showed up, they were all sat down like they were going to have a team talk about an upcoming game. 

"okay..." adam starts, inhaling deeply "there's something i feel like i need to tell you guys. ive been keeping this secret for a couple months now, so i think its time to tell everyone." adam was only saying it was _his_ secret, so no one would guess before he actually said anything.

"get to the point, banksie. " dean laughs, nudging fulton's shoulder.

charlie just shook his head, decided he'd take over. he didn't even speak, just put his hand on top of adams. it took the group a few moments to realise, but the first words came from none other than les averman, who said

"did you guys have sex yet!" which earned some laughs, and some groans.

"for gods sake, averman. we're fifteen." charlie rolls his eyes, though he did smile a little.

"so you mean to tell me you guys are still virgins?" averman asks, exaggerated shock in his voice.

"and you're not?" goldberg retorts, obviously being a fine one to talk "i don't think you've ever spoken to a girl that isn't on the team."

" guys stop. " julie says, crossing her arms "this is about charlie and adam, not averman's sex life. or there lack of, anyway.." she pauses for a moment, turning to the two boys who were both a little red in the face "congrats, by the way, you two." she smiles, and charlie thanks her. 

adam had noticed that fulton and dean were being surprisingly quiet, and they looked like they were talking amongst themselves about something, and adam was curious as to what. 

after a good ten minutes of general conversation and rather personal questions about charlie and adam's relationship, they were all about ready to go back to their dorms. and, just as they were leaving, dean stopped adam, asking if he and fulton could talk with him and charlie. it seemed serious, so adam did the respectful thing and said yeah. the four boys all sat together, and after a moment of awkward silence, charlie finally perks up with "so, what is it you wanted to talk to us about? is it about the game on friday? because i'd be happy to go through strategy -" he explains, but fulton cuts him off. "we wanna know how you guys did it." he says , no other context whatsoever.

"like i told les- we're fifteen, we haven't had sex." charlie says , but dean shakes his head. 

"no, dickead. we wanna know how you came out. me and fulton.. we're more like the bash _boyfriends_ nowadays. " he explains, and a huge smile spread across charlie's face. "you two? ah that's awesome! but as for how to come out.. im not really sure. you need to do what works for you. you two have to talk it out, and decide together. maybe don't even say it directly. maybe even just leave subtle hints and hope the team pick it up. like start holding hands or something. or do some grand thing at the game or something?" these were just charlie's ideas, and he didn't even know if they'd listen. 

"thanks, captain." fulton smiles, jokingly ruffling charlie's hair, making it all messy. and, with that, they all left the rink. 

there was only four people left to tell, now. coach orion, coach bombay, charlie's mother, and mr banks. the last one would definitely be the most tricky, though.

* * *

coach orion

"hey, coach.. can me and charlie talk to you for a minute? " adam asks after their game on friday, which they won 5-2, so orion was definitely in a good mood.

"if you're going to tell me about your little romance, don't bother." orion says, which earns an exchanged glance between both boys "surely you know averman can't keep his mouth shut? you've been playing hockey with him for god knows how long." 

honestly, that made it way easier than both boys had imagined.

"but remember to keep it _out of game_ , okay? no favouring each other because you've exchanged spit, yeah? now go to your dorms, it's getting late." orion nodded, giving the boys a gentle smile "yes coach. " they said in unison, both returning the smile before taking off to their dorms.

 _im going to kill averman one of these day._ charlie thinks to himself.

* * *

coach bombay

charlie and adam were sat in their dorm, opposite each other on adam's bed. they hoped this was going to turn out okay. bombay was going to support them, right?

"hey, coach." charlie says, maybe a bit too enthusiastically when gordon picked up the phone. 

"what'd you do now, charlie?" gordon asks suspiciously, though laughs after.

"nothing nothing, don't worry. me and banksie just wanted to tell you something." 

honestly, adam was just praying averman didn't tell coach bombay, too.

"go on..?" 

" ok ok, so for a couple of months.. me and adam, well- uhm.. we- y'know.. " he stutters. why was this so much more difficult than he'd imagined?

"you two aren't dating, are you? have i read the situation completely wrong?" gordon asks , furrowing his brows. not that the boys could see that, though.

"no uh.. yeah, we are. almost two months." adam interjects, knowing charlie was getting nervous. gordon was like a dad to charlie, so adam could see why this was difficult.

"well boys, im extremely happy for you. but i have to say, charlie.. i owe your mom forty bucks." bombay pauses for a moment before laughing. "im kidding, don't worry. but really, i guessed it. right from when adam joined the ducks. you guys just clicked, and i knew you'd end up with each other." 

charlie looks up for a moment, and slides his hand into adam's own, smiling happily at him. 

"thanks, coach." adam says quietly, and after a minute of general conversation, they were ready to tell casey, charlie's mom. although, they'd have to wait until tomorrow, because casey was at work, and it was pretty late now.

* * *

_**the next morning** _

casey conway

charlie and adam had gotten up especially early that morning, and seeing as it was saturday they had the whole day to do whatever, pretty much. around 9, they were outside charlie's front door. he knew his mom would be getting ready for work, so he used his key to unlock the door. 

"hey mom, it's me!" charlie calls, and after a second, casey appears in the doorway, smiling brightly. she then notices adam almost hiding behind charlie, and her smile gets brighter. 

"hi boys, come sit down! i'll make you some breakfast." she says, and charlie shakes his head. "it's okay, mom. we've eaten. we came here because we need to talk to you about something."

"okay, come sit down." she says, and they do exactly that. charlie exhales, his hands in his knees. they'd agreed that charlie should tell his mom, because obviously she'd know her son better.

"so, mom.. could you come sit with us? it's kinda serious-" charlie asks, and casey nods, sitting opposite the boys. she was a little nervous about what her son had to say, and she was honestly assuming the worst. 

"well, you know me and adam have been best friends for god knows how long...?" he starts, side-glancing at the boy next to him. "well, a couple of months ago we decided to, well... take our friendship like, one step further.. so i guess uhh.. adam's my boyfriend now, mom. i hope this doesn't change things."

it took casey a couple of moments, but a wide smile spread across her face. "does this mean i can call adam 'son'?" she laughs, rubbing charlie's shoulder. 

"you got it, _mom_."adam replies, laughing. 

"adam, baby. you're still my son. no matter if you're dating a boy, girl or a hockey stick." casey smiles, kissing her son's forehead. "i'm happy for you, and i'm glad you've found someone who's right for you and who loves you." adam and charlie both gulp, seeing as they'd never actually said 'i love you' yet. well, not till now.

"she's right, charlie." adam says quietly, putting his hands in charlie's. "i _do_ love you. i know that now." he says, and charlie's eyes widen a little bit, but straight after his expression goes kind and compassionate. "i love you too, banksie." he whispers. casey had to force herself not to interject and tell them how cute this was - she could tell they'd never said it to each other before. 

* * *

mr & mrs banks

adam was the most nervous about telling his parents. he knew they'd react badly, and his dad still saw him as a hawk. so, mr banks would see charlie as the enemy. 

he thought maybe his mom would be a little more understanding, because adam had always found himself to be closer with is mom over his dad.

when they got to adam's road, charlie squeezed his shoulder supportively. "it's gonna be okay, banksie, i swear." charlie reassures his boyfriend when they get to the front door. 

once they were all inside, adam sat his parents down, sighing. "mom, dad. i'm about to tell you something - something i never thought i'd have the guts to do. and i don't want this to change the way you see me. i'm still your son, okay? i came to the realization last year that i was in love. and not with just anyone." adam says, quite slowly, just to give his parents time to process it. he glances over at charlie, almost like a hint. "and, well.. he felt the same. i know i never officially came out. so this is like two in one, i guess."

after about 30 seconds of uncomfortable silence, mr banks stands up, leaving the room without a word. adam's mom, however, stayed, a supportive smile on her face. she took adam's hand, squeezing it gently. "he'll come around, adam. i promise." she whispers, shooting charlie quick smile, which he returned. though, he couldn't help but feel bad for adam. it wasn't fair on him that his father had such high expectations. 

"i love you no matter what, adam. you know that." she says comfortingly. "i love you too, mom. should i give dad some time? maybe i can call you this evening?" adam asks, looking at his mom happily. he knew she'd understand, she always did. 

"how about you and charlie come over for dinner?" mrs banks suggests, her eyes flicking between both boys. "we can get takeout or something?" she says with a smile. and charlie nods, "as long as you're all okay with it. we have practice at 5 but we should be done by about 6:30." charlie explains, and she says that it's fine. 

so, there it is. charlie conway is having dinner with his boyfriend's parents. and honestly, he's pretty scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realised i focus way more on charlie than adam oops  
> also i hate writing 'mom' because im english and i write 'mum' so blegh  
> edit: i just realised this chapter is so long im sorry :)


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with the banks' turns out to be quite an eventful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok i did not expect this to do as well as it did given the fact that this is an essentially dead fandom. to everyone who's reading i love you and once again feel free to hmu on tumblr (@c0nway) or my quotev (@shadhoes), if you have an idea for a chapter or if you just wanna be friends

charlie and adam arrived back at the banks' house at around 7pm, and they were both absolutely _starving_. they didn't knock, obviously because adam lived there. when they did walk in, though, the smell pf mrs banks' cooking was amazing.

"oh boys come in come in!" she smiles brightly "im almost finished!" she says, rushing them into the dining room. mr banks was in the front room, watching the nhl game from the day before. he didn't even say hello.

when they were all sat down at the table, mrs banks explained that she had decided to cook rather than get a takeout. they were having some sort of curry.

when charlie took the first bite, it felt like he had tasted heaven. "mrs banks this is amazing -" charlie praises her, mouth full of food. "what is it?" he asks, swallowing the first bite.

"it's a cashew and saffron based curry, im glad you like it charlie." she beams. mothers love it when you compliment their cooking. but the panicked expressions which appear on both charlie and adam's faces makes her frown

"is everything okay?" she asks, and adam looks at her and says to her with a concerned voice "mom.. charlie has a nut allergy -" and, this point was showed when charlie started breathing deeply and wheezing. adam shouts for her to call an ambulance, and she rushes out to the nearest phone in their house with mr banks following suit.

this was definitely not what they had planned, and now charie had to go to the hospital. he didn't remember blacking out, all he remembered was not being able to breathe and adam holding him, whispering words of comfort and support.

charlie awoke in the hospital a few hours later. adam and his parents were there, and so was his own mother. charlie fet a hand in his, and he assumed it was his mom's, but to his surprise, it was adam's. which made him smile weakly. when everyone had noticed that charlie had woken up, mrs banks was the first person to speak. she sounded like she'd been crying - because she most definitely had.

"charlie- honey.. im _so_ sorry. i didn't realize you had an allergy. i should've asked-" she says quickly, though obviously relieved she hadn't killed her son's boyfriend. charlie looked up at her, looking extremely fragile at the moment. he felt it, too - he felt like if he stood up, he'd just collapse. "mrs banks.. it-it's okay. it's happened before. you sh-shouldn't feel guilty. besides, it was delicious." charlie laughs gently. his voice was almost a whisper. "i think you should make it again. just.. not for me."

charlie had realized that mrs banks was a lovely person - and, honestly, she deserved the world. mr banks, on the other hand, was not such a nice person from what charlie had gathered. he'd known that right from when adam played for the hawks. adam knew this too. his dad was just 'hockey, grades, school.' he said that adam didn't have time for anything else, which was something his mother strongly disagreed with.

* * *

**earlier that afternoon**

"i just don't think he needs to be worrying about relationships at fifteen!" mr banks snaps at his wife. adam and charlie had left just over an hour ago, and mr banks didn't seem to like the idea of his son being in a relationship. 

"how old were you when you had your first girlfriend? i'm sorry.. was it _fourteen?_ i think it was! because it was me for fuck's sake!" she snaps back, hands on her hips. mrs banks never lost her temper, but she loved her son, and would more often than not take adam's side. adam knew his parents didn't get along as well as they used to, and he knew at any moment it could just be _poof now they're divorced._ this was something that did scare adam, but he'd never talk about it. "is it that you don't care about your own son's happiness? or because he doesn't have a girlfriend?! which one is it - are you self centered, or homophobic?"

"he's got bigger things to worry about! his scholarship has almost been revoked once, let's not make it a second time!" he shouts, standing up to now face his wife, who was stood in the doorway between the front room and the kitchen. "i just think that having a.." he pauses, almost like he didn't want to say it "a _boyfriend_ around.. it's going to distract him from his work. he's got grades and hockey to focus on."

"did you not even listen to him? they've been together for almost three months. have you been called by the school because his grades are slipping? has he been 'distracted'?" she exclaims, arms going up in exasperation. "he's our _son_ , and you need to start respecting the decisions he makes. for example, when he joined the ducks. you reacted just like this." mrs banks' tone had softened a little now, and she sighed deeply through her nose. "as adam's father, you're someone he looks up to. you're his role model, and when you judge every decision he makes, that knocks his confidence, and soon he'll stop talking to you completely. you always complain about how your father was never supportive enough, so you need to try and be the father you wish yours was."

* * *

neither adam or charlie knew that conversation happened, nor would they find out. some things were best kept secret. 

charlie had to stay at the hospital overnight, and when 7:30 rolled around and visiting times were over charlie assumed everyone had left. his mom had said she'll be there in the morning to pick him up, and he had about a 5 minute hug with adam and mrs banks, and she kept apologizing, and every time charlie said it was okay because he wasn't dead. 

charlie slept pretty easy that night, because he was pretty jacked up on meds anyway. and, he woke up around 8 in the morning, and fancied stretching and going on a walk around the hospital, because his mom wasn't coming till 10. he had some breakfast waiting for him beside his bed (an apple, a carton of orange juice and a small bowl of granola.) _how ironic._ charlie thought. _im in here for an allergic reaction and they give me a nut-based cereal. fuck._ it was actually kinda funny, and it made charlie chuckle to himself. 

once he was out of his hospital room, the first place he went to was the front reception, just to get some air. but, when he saw a familiar face curled up and asleep on one of the chairs, charlie smiled softly, nudging the boy in the chair. "morning adam..." he whispers, kneeling down. charlie couldn't believe adam actually waited all night. it was.. really sweet. adam groaned tiredly, obviously forgetting where he was, because he rolled over and almost completely fell out of the chair. this clearly made adam jump, and he shot up, wide awake now. "o-oh.. g'morning, charlie.. what're you doing out of your room?" adam asks, relaxing a little now that he knew he was safe.

"i needed some fresh air.. and then i saw you here. i didn't wanna wake you, because you looked so peaceful. i can give you a lift back if you want, my mom is coming at 10." charlie explains, and adam nodded, standing up wearily. charlie was always taller than adam, but now adam seemed to be growing, and it annoyed charlie. 

(adam is about 5"10 and charlie is 6"0)

* * *

**back at** **school**

adam and charlie were greeted back at their school by their team, and they were all fussing over charlie, checking if he was okay. "if i wasn't okay, i'd still be in hospital." charlie passes off, making his way straight to his dorm. obviously the news had spread about charlie being in hospital, and it happened not even 24 hours beforehand. charlie could tell because, walking down the halls, everyone was looking and murmuring to the people around them.

_'that's the kid who had an allergic reaction'_

_'did you hear what happened to him yesterday?'_

_'give that kid a peanut butter sandwich, it'd be hilarious.'_

charlie _was_ lucky to have fulton and dean as his friends, though, because that last rude remark they heard, fulton and dean gave each other a glance, nodded and stood in front of the sophomore. charlie tried to tell them to not bother, but they just ignored him. this sophomore, who's name was anthony, he looked shit-scared. the 'bash brothers' has built up quite a reputation for themselves, and everyone knew what they were capable of. anthony gulped, looking up at the two boys in front of him. "sorry sorry-!" he says defensively.

"s-sorry uhh-!" dean mocks, sniggering just a little. the rest of the ducks had stopped, trying to get them to leave anthony alone. fulton shook his head "another word. and i'll break your fingers'" he says, shoving anthony before walking off. 

***

"finally." charlie says, sighing in relief while closing their dorm door. he leaned against the door, holding his arms out for adam to give him a hug. which he did. 

they stayed like that for about five minutes - just completely silent, holding each other. "i love you, charlie." adam whispers before pulling away to look into charlie's eyes. "i love you too, banksie."


	5. chapter five // charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter mainly focuses on charlie's life at home and at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup! this chapter is a little different. the next chapter will be the same, just for adam.

_ charlie conway _

charlie and his mom were _super_ close. they always had been - it was more like they were best friends rather than mother and son. one thing they didn't agree on, though, was casey's dating life. she only dated jerks, and charlie knew it, but she didn't. and charlie hated it, and he knew she'd be better with someone like gordon. 

like charlie had said to bombay, the guys liked casey, but as soon as they saw charlie, they were gone quicker than you could say 'hockey'. but, now, casey had remarried. charlie didn't like the guy, but he treated his mom right, so he'd tolerate it. 

when charlie was in the goodwill games, he was quite worried about leaving his mom, and he made sure to call her every day. she couldn't make the regular games because work wouldn't let her have the time off, but she was allowed to go to the final, which made her and charlie really happy. she got to watch her son represent the whole country!

* * *

when charlie was younger, he kept a diary. he never told anyone except form casey. she bought it for him, because charlie was a pretty anxious kid. every time casey got into a relationship, it inevitably didn't work out for her, and it got rough on charlie, because he hated seeing his mother upset. casey saw how hard it was for him, so for his tenth birthday, she bought him a diary. it was a spiderman notebook, and she bought him a pretty cool pen to go with it, too. charlie had filled the notebook completely in about a year, and he'd kind of forgotten about it until he was clearing his room before he went to eden hall. he took an hour out of his time to read it, and a lot of that hour was spent crying. it was just.. emotional for him, really.

**_joe broke up with mom today. i'm not sure what she did wrong. she was so nice to him. ~~mabye~~ maybe it was me. they dont like my mom because she has a 10 yr old son. i love my mom, and she needs someone who cares about her. like me - i care about my mom, but this guy needs to be nice to her, treat her with respect, and not mind me. i'd be okay with not talking to them, my mom just gets lonely. _ **

**_\---_ **

**_i think that my mom needs a prince charming. someone who treats her right and sticks around long enough. they all just seem to leave with no explanation. that's what mom tells me anyway, i don't know if that's the full story, but i don't want to question it. i hear mom crying sometimes, when she thinks i'm asleep. but i cant sleep knowing my mom is upset. i want to help her, really i do, but last time i tried she got angry. i know she didn't mean it, but she was upset._**

charlie hated the fact that none of the men casey dated appreciated her for who she was. they saw her in a bad light because she had a son. until gordon bombay walked into their lives. he was good to casey, and he treated charlie with equal respect. charlie thought that gordon and his mom were perfect for each other, but she was reluctant. charlie had tried to convince casey so many times that his hockey coach was the best thing that ever happened to her, but she always told charlie it wasn't that easy.

* * *

charlie came out to his mom just before the goodwill games. he sat down with her the day before he was scheduled to leave. "mom, i've gotta tell you something." he says, taking a breath of nervousness. 

"mom i was thinking about how to tell you this, and i was going to leave you a letter before i left tomorrow so you could read it when i was gone but i decided not to. i felt like this was something i had to say in person. there's not even a way around it except to cut to the chase and say that i'm bisexual, mom. i _think_ i lean more toward boys, but i dont know yet." charlie paused, breathing in. casey didn't try and interrupt her son, she just wanted to let him talk. "it's all really new for me, and i don't think i should even label myself right now. but i like guys, and i like girls. and, mom, i love you." he finishes, and casey just smiles, looking as if she could cry. happy tears, though, obviously. "i love you too, charlie. so much. i know it takes courage to do something like that, and i'm really proud of you, honey."

* * *

charlie learned to sing when he was about 13. well, he'd always been able to do it, he just didn't know. he particularly enjoyed singing softer songs, rather than the rock music he listens to. 

_"and i'd give up forever to touch you, cuz i know that you feel me somehow._

_you're the closest to heaven i'll ever be, and i don't wanna go home right now."_

charlie didn't even realize he was as good as he was. the ducks were just getting ready to leave the stadium after facing tobego in the goodwill games, and charlie was just singing quietly to himself. while he was getting some things ready.

_"all i can taste is this moment, and all i can breathe is your love._

_and sooner or later it's over, i just don't wanna miss you tonight."_

honestly, he assumed he was alone. everyone else had left the changing room. but, tommy was about to go and get something he'd left, and he'd cracked open the door ever so slightly, till he heard charlie's voice and now they were all listening as best as they could, muttering amongst themselves about how good he actually was.

_"and i don't want the world to see me, cuz i don't think they'd understand._

_when everything's made to be broken, i just want you to know who i am."_

the person who was most impressed by charlie's singing was adam banks. he was stood at the front with tommy and averman. and, honestly, adam was smiling like an idiot. yes, he was aware of his feelings for charlie, and he obviously wasn't aware that the feelings were reciprocated, and he wouldn't find out for a while.

_"and you can't fight the tears that aren't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies._

_when everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

he sounded good singing a capella, and the changing rooms seemed to have the perfect acoustics, in charlie's opinion anyway.

_"and i don't want the world to see me, cuz i don't think they'd understand._

_when everything's made to be broken, i just want you to know who i am."_

and, finally charlie was finished getting his shit together, and when the team heard him walking over to the door, they all rushed away, pretending like nothing had happened. this didn't last long, though. they were all on the way back to where they were staying till averman stands up and starts singing/shouting at the top of his lungs

**"and i dont want the world to see meeee, cuz i dont think that they would understanddddd!"**

everyone looks at him, confused, but then realizes and most start laughing, others just shaking their heads. it did take charlie a moment, but as realization dawned upon him. "oh shit-" he mutters, looking at the boy sitting next to him and shaking his head. "for the record, i thought you sounded great." the boy replied, smiling apologetically. you can probably guess who it was sat next to charlie - 

if you guessed adam, then you're 110% correct.

* * *

when charlie realized he had feelings for adam, it was _awful_. like, adam was the only thing that he could think about. it even distracted him from his hockey. everything he did in some way ended up linking to adam. it was worse than anything he'd experienced before. sure, he'd had small crushes on girls before, but this was different. whenever he was near adam, his stomach would fill with butterflies to the point where he felt sick. the thing that upset charlie, though, was that he knew the feelings weren't reciprocated in any way. it was almost funny to charlie, because he'd convinced himself that adam was into luis, who was most definitely straight. 

charlie fell for adam during the goodwill games. right when he found out adam had hurt himself. he'd been thinking about why he'd seemed a little more panicked about it than the rest of the ducks. after what felt like hours of contemplation, charlie realized he was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took longer than i wanted it to for three reasons  
> 1\. me n my gf broke up  
> 2\. broke my wrist  
> 3\. writers block  
> so, sorry.


	6. chapter six // adam

_"my son would rather not play than play for the ducks."_

that's where the relationship between adam and his father started to crumble. at that point, adam thought he belonged with the hawks. he thought that they were his friends. that was, obviously, till his injury in the peewee playoffs. after that, seeing how his new team reacted, he knew there and then this is where he belonged. the best thing about being on the ducks was that they were all a little family - they all looked out for each other. it took some people a while to come around, but everyone ended up accepting adam into their 'family'. he was happy with the ducks, and especially happy when they all got to represent their country together.

* * *

joining varsity was the worst decision adam felt like he'd ever made. everyone on the team were just assholes, and he hated how the girls who hung around with them were so slutty. adam was always very respectful towards women, and he didn't understand why they were trying to be someone who they weren't. 

the dinner with the ducks and varsity was also horrible. and adam was tempted to just pay the whole bill himself, because the ducks didn't deserve what they had to endure to pay the bill off, but the team pulled him away before he could interfere. and, the ant prank on varsity was well deserved, and that was the turning point. adam knew he had to go back to the ducks, his real friends. 

he understood when charlie confronted him about varsity, because they were supposed to be best friends. and, the locker room.. when they kissed, that was a signal for adam to stay a duck for the rest of his life.

* * *

falling for charlie conway was _weird._ it felt like whenever adam was around him, he just wanted to kiss the boy's face off. maybe it was more physical than emotional attraction at first, but once adam realized how he was feeling, he just fell further in love every day. worst thing was, charlie didn't even realize how much he meant to adam, but obviously he didn't realize charlie was feeling the same about the other boy. 

his heart was just completely full with love for charlie, and he loved every part about the boy endlessly. the slightest little things would make adam swoon. _so beautiful, yet so unaware._ adam would think to himself when he found himself starting to gaze at charlie in classes, which seriously distracted him from his work. although, adam developed quite the taste for poetry, and was actually pretty good at it.

_you were so much more than something i loved._

_i loved a lot of things -_

_sunsets, flowers, early walks and late night conversations,_

_i loved thick summer air and catchy pop punk songs._

_so much more than something that bought me temporary joy._

_so much more than just a crack in the sidewalk,_

_you were the light of my life, the air in my lungs,_

_the reason i wake up in the morning,_

_and the reason i sleep in the evening._

_i was in love with you, the idea of you, the thought of you._

_i was in love with your every flaw, every scar._

_i was falling in love more and more each day,_

_and i still am._

see, he's not too bad at it. and it was good because it came from the heart. he kept it all in a notebook in his backpack, and didn't show anyone. it was his private writing - because they'd know adam was hiding something if they found it. and god forbid if charlie ever saw them.

_and with every drop of rain that hits the earth,_

_i hear your soulful voice, echoing through my mind._

_calm whispers, crashing along the sea, calming my every nerve._

_you are the air in my lungs and the words i speak._

_you're my whole world, baby._

maybe one day adam would show charlie his poems. if something would ever happen between them, because this was pre-locker room.

* * *

adam was quite romantic, he thought so. he enjoyed doing big things for the people who he loved, and would go out of his way to make sure they were happy. even towards girls, he was an absolute sweetheart. a proper gentleman. but he tried to make a special exception for charlie and treat him like a king. subtly, though. he just tried to make charlie feel valid, and it was really sweet. 

until julie and connie found out what he was doing, and he finally had to spill. they were the first people he'd told. hell, they were the first people he'd ever mentioned being gay to. he knew he couldnt tell his parents, because his dad would super overreact. 

"adam banks." connie huffed, crossing her arms. "you gotta tell us everything!" she demands, and julie nodded in agreement.

"ugh fine. but you cant tell _anyone_." he makes them promise, and they agree to just keep it between them.

"i just.. i think he's super cool. he's confident, and he's a great captain. he treats people with respect and - dont even get me _started_ on his looks. i always found him attractive, right before i even knew what having a crush on someone was. charlie's just.. he's amazing." adam explains, his voice tense and nervous the whole time. and when he was finished, julie and connie basically squealed, telling him how adorable it was and how they were sure charlie felt the same. but adam wasnt convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!!!  
> okok now that i have your attention, there's two things.  
> 1\. none of the poetry was written by me  
> 2\. and holy fuck i lowkey forgot abt this completely :(

**Author's Note:**

> wellll ive decided to make this a series i guess (well multiple chapters) so thank you for actually getting to the end.


End file.
